Pokemon Ultra SunMoon Guide
by BashfulPrime
Summary: A little help for all you Pokemon Gamers


**QR codes**

Once the QR Scanner becomes available in the game, you can access it under the Pokedex to scan QR codes to unlock rare Pokemon in the game. Scan the QR codes using your Nintendo 3DS camera. Every Pokemon has its own unique QR code. Use the Island Scan ability to scan ten QR codes to get 100 QR points (10 points per scan). After getting those points, scan one of the four islands for a rare Pokemon. There is a different Pokemon available each day of the week.

Monday: Totodile (Melemele), Spheal (Akala), Swinub (Ula'ula), Conkeldurr (Poni)Tuesday: Deino (Melemele), Luxio (Akala), Duosion (Ula'ula), Togekiss (Poni)Wednesday: Horsea (Melemele), Honedge (Akala), Roselia (Ula'ula), Leavanny (Poni)Thursday: Klink (Melemele), Venipede (Akala), Staravia (Ula'ula), Serperior (Poni)Friday: Chikorita (Melemele), Bellsprout (Akala), Vigoroth (Ula'ula), Samurott (Poni)Saturday: Litwick (Melemele), Marill (Akala), Axew (Ula'ula), Emboar (Poni)Sunday: Cyndaquil (Melemele), Gothita (Akala), Rhyhorn (Ula'ula), Eelektross (Poni)

These are all rare Pokemon you cannot find anywhere else. Additionally, once a QR code is scanned, you will gain an entry in the Pokedex. **Note:** Only ten QR codes can be scanned per day, and you will only have one chance at catching the rare Pokemon that spawned from the QR codes used.

 **Episode RR**

Defeat the Elite Four and complete the Ultra Beast side quest to unlock the Episode RR event the next morning. In the event, it is revealed that Team Rainbow Rocket has taken over both the Festival Plaza and Aether Foundation, and they are being led by all of the major villains from the previous games in the series.

 **Dubious Disc**

Defeat Team Rainbow Rocket, then return to Aether Paradise and talk to Faba. He will ask you for a battle. Defeat him to get the Dubious Disc, which allows you to obtain Porygon-Z.

 **Key Stone**

Defeat the Elite Four and complete the Ultra Beast side quest, then go to Poni Meadow. On your way to Resolution Cave, you will encounter Sina and Dexio. Win the battle against Dexio to get the Key Stone and Alakazite, which gives you initial access to the Mega Evolutions from _Pokemon X and Y_.

 **King's Rock**

Defeat the Elite Four, then travel to the Trainers' School on Route 1. You will now be able to access the previously blocked door on the top floor. Enter the door to battle the school's principal. Defeat her to get the King's Rock.

 **Lucky Egg**

Defeat the Elite Four, then travel to Professor Kukui's lab in the south area of Melemele Island. Speak to him to get the Lucky Egg if you have caught 50 or more Pokemon and recorded their details in your Pokedex. The Lucky Egg allows you to gain XP at almost twice the normal rate.

 **Oval Charm**

Defeat the Elite Four, then travel to the Game Freak office in Heahea City. Talk to Game Freak Morimoto, and Game Freak Iwao and Morimoto will challenge you to a double battle. Defeat them to get the Oval Charm, which increases the chances of eggs being found at the Nursery. You can also battle Iwao and Morimoto once a day afterwards.

 **Reveal Glass**

Successfully complete Olivia's grand trial, then return to the Dimensional Research Lab and talk to Professor Burnet to get the Reveal Glass, which allows you to change the forms of Landorus, Thundurus, and Tornadus.

 **Secret Lab A items**

Defeat Team Rainbow Rocket, then return to Secret Lab A in Aether Paradise. The employee will give you the DNA Splicers for Reshiram or Zekrom, Prison Bottle for Hoopa, and Soul Dew for Latios or Latias.

 **Shiny Charm and Gi**

Catch all Pokemon in the Alola Pokedex. Then, travel to Heahea City on Akala Island, and go to the Game Freak building. Talk to the Game Director to get the Shiny Charm (increases the chances of encountering Shiny Pokemon) and Gi (clothing).

 **Swords Dance**

Throughout the game, you will encounter a trainer named Actress Meredith. She will ask permission to have a battle, and then spin around when she loses. You need to defeat her in Melemele Meadow, Royal Avenue, and Ula'ula Meadow. After defeating the Elite Four and completing the Ultra Beast side quest, she can be found in Poni Meadow. Defeat her one last time to get the Swords Dance TM.

 **Nurse Joy outfit**

Play as a female trainer and complete the Pokedex to unlock a special Nurse Joy uniform.

 **Extra Apricorn PokeBalls**

Transfer a Pokemon from _Pokemon Gold or Silver_ using Pokemon Transporter and Pokemon Bank, then talk to the man who asks your color preference at the Game Freak office. He will give you an extra set of Apricorn PokeBalls if you have the Pokemon from _Pokemon Gold or Silver_ in your party. **Note:** This will only work once per save file.

 **Legendary Pokemon locations**

Search the indicated locations to find the corresponding Legendary Pokemon:

Cosmog: You can get it after the previous one evolves. Defeat the Elite Four, then return to the Altar to go to the Reverse World. Get to the altar in the middle of the Lake with Lunala/Solgaleo still in your party. Cosmog will automatically join when seeing them.

Lunala and Solgaleo: After completing all the grand trials, proceed to the Elite Four. You will encounter Gladion on the way up the mountain. Defeat him and he will reveal that Lillie went to Mahalo Trail, where you first met her. Travel to Mahalo Trail and she will let you battle and catch Lunala/Solgaleo. The Cosmog you rescue on the Mahalo Trail will eventually evolve into Lunala or Solgaleo. **Note:** You can do this before or after you defeat the Elite Four.

Necrozma: It can only be captured during the post-game, while climbing Mount Lanakila (Ultra Megalopolis) toward Pokemon League. On the path to the Pokemon League, find Necrozma in a crater in a weakened state. Interact with the crater, and choose to share your Z-Ring with Necrozma to restore Necrozma's health. You can then fight and capture Necrozma. Defeat and capture Necrozma to get Ultranecrozium-Z and Necrozma's Z-Move.

Tapu Bulu (guardian deity): Defeat the Elite Four, then go to the Ruins Of Abundance, and interact with the statue to get this Pokemon.

Tapu Fini (guardian deity): Defeat the Elite Four, then go to the Ruins Of Hope, and interact with the statue to get this Pokemon.

Tapu Koko (guardian deity): Defeat the Elite Four, then go to the Ruins Of Conflict, and interact with the statue to get this Pokemon.

Tapu Lele (guardian deity): Defeat the Elite Four, then go to the Ruins Of Life, and interact with the statue to get this Pokemon.

Zygarde: Defeat the Elite Four, then go to Resolution Cave to battle Zygarde. This Pokemon can be further assembled with cells from Dexio and Sina in Route 16 to become its complete form.

 **Aerodactyl**

Go to Seafolk Village and talk to the Ace Trainer in the Huntail boat to get Aerodactyl.

 **Eevee**

You will be given an egg the first time you go to the Pokemon Nursery on the Paniola Ranch. This egg will hatch into Eevee.

 **Pikachu**

Find Pikachu in Heahea City after defeating all four of the high scores in Mantine Surf. Go to the Surfing Association office in Heahea City and talk to the man to get Pikachu.

 **Poipole**

After defeating Ultra Necrozma, the Ultra Recon Squad will offer to give you an Ultra Beast (Poipole). You can decline and collect it later.

 **Porygon**

Go to Aether House on Route 15 after defeating the Elite Four. Find an employee in the backroom of the house to get Porygon.

 **Surf Pikachu**

Get the high score on all four Mantine Surfing courses to be sent to the Surfing Association office in Heahea City. Talk to the NPC there to get Surf Pikachu.

 **Type: Null**

After defeating the Elite Four and becoming Champion, go to Poni Grove. When you enter, you will be greeted by Hau and Wicke. Wicke will congratulate you on your victory and give you Gladion's Type: Null.

 **Zygarde**

Defeat Dexio in a Pokemon battle on Route 16 after defeating the Elite Four to get Zygarde. Sina will also give you items needed to evolve Zygarde (Zygarde Cube). To get 100% Zygarde, you need to catch a wild Zygarde in Resolution Cave.

After defeating the Elite Four and completing the Ultra Beast side quest in Poni Grove, you will be able to travel further into Poni Meadow. Locate Resolution Cave in the northwest, and go to its lower level to encounter a Level 60 Zygarde in its 50% form. **Note:** You can do this before completing the Team Rainbow Rocket side quest.

 **Evolving Poiple into Nagandel**

Poiple is a new Pokemon added to _Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon_. You can get Poiple from the Ultra Recon Squad, as you progress in the story. However, you cannot evolve it until later in the game when you reach Mount Lanakila. Once you have access to Mount Lanakila, go to the Pokemon Center to find a woman dressed in a green suit. Before talking to her, make sure Poiple is in your party and Poiple has enough XP to level up. Once you have enough XP, Poiple will be ready to evolve. You also need Hard Scales in your inventory, which you can buy from restaurants and other places throughout the game. Then, talk to the woman in the Pokemon Center to remind Poiple of a special move called Dragon Pulse. You must forget a current move to remind Poiple of the special move. Once you have all the necessary things for evolving Poiple, your Poiple will automatically evolve into a Nagandel.

 **Ultra Beasts locations**

Search the indicated locations to find the corresponding Ultra Beast. To catch Ultra Beasts, defeat them with their stat boost they get from the Ultra Wormhole. The Ultra Beasts are not shiny locked - so you can get shiny Ultra Beasts.

Blacephalon and Stakataka: They are found in Poni Grove. Become a champion, then go to Poni Grove and acquire the Beast Balls required to capture them. You can then capture the two Ultra Beasts using those balls.

Buzzwole (Ultra Sun only): It is found in the Ultra Jungle, which is in the large area of trees connected by vines. A volcano will erupt when you get to the tallest tree and Buzzwole will appear to battle you.

Celesteela (Ultra Moon only): It is found near the Ultra Crater. Reach the Ultra Crater in the White Wormhole, then proceed to the end of the area for Celesteela to appear and battle you.

Guzzlord: It is found in Ultra Ruin. Reach Ultra Ruin in the White Wormhole and explore the ruins of Hau'oli City. Proceed to the end of the area for Guzzlord to appear and battle you.

Kartana (Ultra Sun only): It is found in the Ultra Forest. Find the small forest path that contains a lot of flowers shaped like Kartana. Defeat the two trainers to find a Kartana and battle it.

Nihilego: This encounter is set with UB-01 in the Aether Foundation. It cannot be captured and has its defense boosted. After this battle, you will see Ultra Beasts again when Lusamine uses Cosmog to create an Ultra Wormhole. This will cause the Ultra Beasts to spread out across the Alola region. You can finally obtain Nihilego when you explore the White Wormhole in Ultra Space. Sit in the chair at the end of a small corridor. Nihilego will attack and you can capture it.

Pheromosa (Ultra Moon only): It is found in the Ultra Desert. Find the White Wormhole where you complete the strength puzzles using the Machamp Shove. You can get Pheromosa after completing the puzzle.

Poipole: It is found in Poipole. You obtain it when you defeat the Ultra Necrozma. It is offered to you by the Ultra Recon Squad, and you can take it whenever you want from them.

Xurkitree: It is found in the Ultra Plant. Find the White Wormhole in the location that looks like Xurkitree. Reach the top of the area for Xurkitree to appear and battle you.

 **Totem Pokemon**

Totem Pokemon are huge, boss-sized Pokemon that you often encounter in the main story. Collect the indicated number of Totem Stickers and trade them to Professor Oak to unlock the indicated Totem Pokemon. **Note:** Each version of _Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon_ include separate unlockable Totem Pokemon.

 _Pokemon Ultra Moon only_

Araquanid: 40 Totem StickersKommo-o: 100 Totem StickersMimikyu: 80 Totem StickersRaticate: 20 Totem StickersSalazzle: 50 Totem StickersTogedemaru: 70 Totem Stickers

 _Pokemon Ultra Sun only_

Gumshoos: 20 Totem StickersLurantis: 50 Totem StickersMarowak: 40 Totem StickersMimikyu: 80 Totem StickersRibombee: 100 Totem StickersVikavolt: 70 Totem Stickers

 **Totem Sticker locations**

Search the indicated locations to find all 100 Totem Stickers:

 _Melemele Island_

1\. Route 2 – In the kitchen of your house.2. Route 2 – On the porch of the house with the blue roof, near the main path.3. Route 2 – On the left side of the PokeCenter.4. Berry Fields – On the back-right corner of the blue house.5. Berry Fields – In the house down the road filled with Pokemon.6. Iki Town – South of the arena, on the left house exterior.7. Hau'oli City Shopping District – On the PokeCenter exterior.8. Hau'oli City Shopping District – On the storefronts to the right, before reaching the mall.9. Hau'oli City Shopping District – On the exterior of the large lab with the green roof.10. Hau'oli City Shopping District – On the benches to the left in the lobby of the same building.11. Hau'oli City Shopping District – On the side of the Captain's house with the pool in the western edge of town.12. Hau'oli City Shopping District – Behind the pool in the same house.13. Hau'oli City Shopping District – Enter the Captain's room in the same house to find the sticker on the right.14. Hau'oli City Shopping District – On the storefront east of the green-roofed lab. Look in the alley to the right.15. Hau'oli City Shopping District – In the back-left corner of the concrete lot across from the marina port.16. Hau'oli City Marina – At the far end of the dock.17. Hau'oli City Marina – To the left of the posted doors.

 _Akala Island_

1\. Route 5 – In the grass dead-end south of the PokeCenter.2. Route 8 – To the left on the Aether Foundation trailer.3. Route 8 Fossil Restoration Center – To the right of the trailer, past the motel.4. Hano Beach – Hidden under the Sandogast Pokemon.5. Hano Beach – Along the north wall of the beach at Hano Grand Resort.6. Hano Grand Resort – Outside the resort, go to the stone dock near the water at the south edge of the area.7. Hano Grand Resort – To the right of the elevators, in the lobby.8. Hano Grand Resort – Find the fountain inside and look in the lower-right corner of the water, near some lily pads.9. Heahea City – Hidden behind a plant, on a table on the left side of the Heahea Hotel.10. Heahea City – On the porch in Heahea Hotel, through the open doors with a view of the ocean.11. Heahea City – Outside the hotel, on the left exterior wall.12. Heahea City – On the far western edge of town, down the road and on a small stone dock seating area by the ocean.13. Heahea City – On the back-right corner of the hotel exterior.14. Heahea City – Found on the porch of the surf shop right next to the PokeCenter.15. Heahea City – On a computer in the offices east of the PokeCenter.16. Heahea City – In the upper stairwell of the same offices.17. Heahea City – Under the huge satellite dish in the lot on the eastern side of the city.18. Heahea City – On the back-right exterior wall at the same institute with the satellite.19. Heahea City – Behind the computer desk inside the institute.20. Konikoni City – On the lighthouse exterior.21. Konikoni City – In the house opposite the PokeCenter.22. Konikoni City – In the restaurant just south of the previous sticker.23. Konikoni City – Found on the upper dock with the moored ship.24. Paniola Ranch – In the northwestern corner of the ranch.25. Paniola Town – On a wheelbarrow in the northwest corner of town.26. Paniola Town – In the building west of the PokeCenter.27. Paniola Town – In the same building, in an interior room.28. Royal Avenue – On a bench in the southeast corner of the garden square.29. Royal Avenue – On the left side of the main exit gate, on the north border.30. Royal Avenue – On the first floor in the Battle Royal building.31. Royal Avenue – On the second floor of the Battle Royal building.32. Paniola Ranch – To the left of the main road leading to the ranch building.33. Wela Volcano Park Bottom – Reach the lower area with Tauros and look behind the sign from the beach access.

 _Ula'ula Island_

1\. Route 13 – On the motel exterior.2. Route 13 – On the trailers to the left of the desert entrance.3. Route 14 – In a wrecked section of road leading to the southern supermarket.4. Route 14 – Outside the gate to the supermarket on the southern edge of the island.5. Route 15 – On the porch of the surf shop, on the small island.6. Route 16 – On the Aether Foundation trailer exterior, east of the PokeCenter.7. Route 17 – Behind the sign, on a box next to the Police Station.8. Route 17 – Inside the Police Station, on a computer.9. Route 17 – Requires Tauros to find this sticker on the exterior wall of Po Town.10. Blush Mountain – To the left of the doors of the building at the top of Blush Mountain.11. Blush Mountain – In the Power Plant lobby, on the wall to the right of the tv / seating area.12. Hokulani Observatory – On a box, in the left of the interior hallway.13. Hokulani Observatory – In the actual Observatory room, found in the back-right corner.14. Malie City – To the right of the marina entrance doors.15. Malie City – Behind the clothes store sign, to the left of the entrance door.16. Malie City – On the exterior of the building to the back-left of the main row.17. Malie City – Inside the room, in the building in the northeast corner of Malie.18. Malie City – In the building to the left of the previous sticker, along the north edge of the town.19. Malie City – On the second floor of the library, on the balcony in the left-foreground.20. Malie City Outer Cape – On the left exterior wall of the waste disposal facility.21. Malie Garden – On the structure along the right edge of Malie Garden, on the right side.22. Mount Hokulani – On the right side of the large building at the top of Hokulani.23. Mount Hokulani – On the railing, up the main road to Hokulani.24. Po Town – On the closed PokeCenter exterior.25. Po Town – Near the cafe in the closed PokeCenter.26. Hokulani Observatory – Behind the desk in the entrance room.27. Po Town – On the right side of the large mansion at the top of the map.28, 29, and 30. Po Town – To the left of the main doors to the mansion. These require Tauros to access.31. Po Town – On the side of the southwestern house.32. Shady House 1F – On a box, behind a bed in the hall.33. Shady House Balcony – On the left side of the balcony.34. Ula'ula Meadow – In the pond in the northeast of the meadow.35. Currently unknown.36. Currently unknown.

 _Poni Island_

1\. Ancient Poni Path – On a barrel in the northeast corner of the interior courtyard of the old building you find when you reach the pass.2. Ancient Poni Path – In the kitchen of the same building (Captain's house).3. Ancient Poni Path – In the bedroom of the same building (Captain's house).4. Ancient Poni Path – On the well.5. Ancient Poni Path – Behind the ruins on the right, partially hidden by a tree.6. Ancient Poni Path – In the front yard of the Captain's house, in the lower-left corner where you can barely see the entrance to Ancient Poni Path.7. Exeggutor Island – Use Tauros to find the sticker on the central area of the small island.8. Poni Gauntlet – On the left side of the gate to the Poni Gauntlet.9. Poni Wilds – Just on the gate to the Ancient Poni Path.10. Seafolk Village – On the southeastern boat house, left of the door.11. Seafolk Village – In the lower-right corner of the same house (Captain's house).12. Seafolk Village – On a crate at the southwest house boat, to the left of the door.13. Seafolk Village – Inside the room, on a crate along the back wall.14. Seafolk Village – On a pile of crates in the foreground of the restaurant.15. Seafolk Village – On a basket near the interior entrance of the west boat house.16. Seafolk Village – On a crate near the empty lot.

 **Easy Shiny Pokemon**

Shiny Pokemon are extremely rare variants of regular Pokemon. They are completely cosmetic, but finding a shiny Pokemon can drastically increase your trading ability —- and they also look really nice. Shiny Pokemon are the rarest to find, but they can be farmed a lot easier using Ultra Wormholes. Ultra Wormholes become available after you become Alola Champion, and are located in the Altar Of The Sunne/Moone. Enter the Ultra Wormhole to start a mini-game. Reach 3,000+ Light Years to begin increasing your chances of finding Shiny Pokemon. Travel further than that to continue to increase your chances. It is possible to find approximately one Shiny Pokemon every hour using Ultra Wormholes. Additionally, Shiny Pokemon can be reset whether a Pokemon is shiny or not is determined when you enter a wormhole. Nature and IVs are determined when you enter the battle - meaning you can reset the Pokemon and try for better quality Shiny Pokemon. While Wormhole running, Pokemon in wormholes discovered at high LY (Light Years) will always have at least three Perfect IVs. **Note:** To improve Wormhole running, change your controls from motion-controlled to D-pad controlled to provide much more accurate control, making it easier to reach a higher LY. To change Ultra Wormhole controls, go to Heahea City on Akala Island and enter the GameFreak Offices. Talk to the Aether scientist on the left to switch controls. The further you travel, the higher your LY, and the more likely you are to encounter powerful, competitive Shiny Pokemon.

 **Easy XP**

It is recommended to have the following two items to make XP farming much easier, but they are not required.

Lucky Egg: Talk to Professor Kukui after completing the game and obtaining at least 50 species of Pokemon to get it.

Absol Pokemon: Catch it on Mount Lanakila. An Absol is useful due to the False Swipe move (leaves Pokemon with 1 HP) and the Pressure ability. Try to catch an Absol with Pressure.

Complete the following steps to take advantage of SOS Pokemon encounters and easily farm XP:

1\. Go to Poni Meadow on Poni Island.

2\. Find a shaking bush and save your game. Chansey will often spawn and ambush from a bush in this area.

3\. Get close to the bush, and if a Chansey jumps out, fight it. If not, reload until one does appear.

4\. Send out Absol with False Swipe and Pressure. Any Pokemon with that combo will work. Pressure will increase the chances of your opponent calling for SOS Pokemon.

5\. Use False Swipe to lower Chansey's HP to 1. Then, use Adrenaline Orbs to further increase the chances of SOS Pokemon.

6\. Defeat the Chansey/Blissey that is summoned. You will get 5k/7k XP respectively for each defeat.

7\. Do not defeat the original Chansey. Just keep your HP up, and defeat the incoming SOS Pokemon until you have obtained the desired amount of XP.

This method is very effective and easy to complete post-game. It is only useful for leveling up your Pokemon quickly after you are already champion, but the method basically applies at any level. You can farm SOS Pokemon at any time. **Note:** Make sure to drop low-level Pokemon in your party and enable XP sharing to level up Pokemon very quickly. Level 1 Pokemon will gain a lot of levels after each individual SOS Pokemon defeat.

 **Easy money**

To get an easy $15,000 daily, complete Po Town and defeat Team Skull as you progress in the story. After Po Town has been completed, return to find Office Worker Royce. Defeat him in a Pokemon battle to gain his trust and complete his side quest. Then, Royce will sell one Big Nugget each day for $5,000. You can then sell the Big Nugget for $20,000, netting a $15,000 profit each day.

Once you obtain Taurus, you can earn money by crushing rocks at the Poni Breaker Coast and selling them for PokeDollars. Stardust can be sold for 1,500 PokeDollars, Star Piece for 6,000 PokeDollars, and Comet Shard for 30,000 PokeDollars. To earn money using this method, destroy four boulders at Poni Coast and then go north. Once you reach the Ancient Poni Path, go back and destroy four boulders again. Next, travel south and destroy four boulders, then go back to the coast to destroy some more boulders. Repeat this process as many times as desired.

Examine the six Pyukumuku wandering the beach in Akala Island Hano Grand Resort and return them to the sea to get 20,000 PokeDollars. This side quest is activated by talking to a man on the beach. It can be done once a day.

Find the Wimpod on the coast towards the south of Akala Island, near Route 8. Use Taurus' dash to chase the Wimpod. Defeat the Wimpod for it to drop a Big Pearl worth 4,000 PokeDollars, a nugget worth 5,000 PokeDollars, and a big nugget worth 20,000 PokeDollars.

Some Pokemon can be sold to people for large PokeDollar rewards. On Melemele Island, you can sell Abra to a woman near the Hau'oli City Pokemon Center for 10,000 PokeDollars. The following Pokemon can also be given to people for large rewards:

Crabrawler: It can be found on Route 2 and sold to a woman near the Pokemon Center on the same route for 3,000 PokeDollars.

Garchomp: It can be found in Haina Desert and sold to the Aether Foundation representative near the Pokemon Center Cafe on Route 16 for 20,000 PokeDollars.

Goomy: It can be found in Lush Jungle and sold to the Aether Foundation Base on Route 8 for 5,000 PokeDollars.

Minior: It can be found on Hokulani and sold to a man in the boutique of Malie City for 10,000 PokeDollars.

Sableye: It can be found in the grass on Ten Carat Hill and sold to a man on Route 1 and 3 for 3,000 PokeDollars.

Salazzle: It can be found in Wela Volano Park and sold to a man near the Heahea City Apparel Store for 10,000 PokeDollars.

Xatee: It can be sold to the KoniKoni City Pokemon Center for 5,000 PokeDollars.

 **Easy Beach Points**

First, try having a powerful Pokemon like Charizard. Try using Pokemon with passive abilities that increase the points you earn in Mantine mini-games to make this farming method even faster, but you can still use it without an optimized team. Go to Heahea Beach on Akala Island. Ride the Mantine and select "Melemele Surf Spot". Boost your speed to reach the "orange" top-speed. To boost speed, move up (right) then down (left) the wave rapidly. Jump off the wave and complete as many tricks as possible. Use Lanturn 360 (once unlocked) as your main move. Land back on the wave, quickly get your speed up to max, and jump again. Keep getting your speed up to max, then jumping and doing tricks mid-air. Keep completing surf spots and getting first place to earn easy BP and new moves that will allow you to unlock more moves, making first place victories even easier. Get all the moves to unlock Surf Pikachu.

 **Getting Rare Candy**

Rare Candy is uncommon to obtain, but it is useful to teach your Pokemon new moves and evolve them. It should be used wisely since it is not readily available and cannot be purchased from the shop. It can also be sold for approximately 5,000 to 6,000 Pokedollars each. However, it is not recommended to sell them since their actual use outweighs the monetary benefit you gain from selling them. There are multiple ways to obtain Rare Candy. One way is to win over 20 times in the Battle Tree to get one candy from the receptionist. However, it can be difficult to get 20 wins in the Battle Tree. You can also get Rare Candy using BP. One piece of candy costs 48 BP and can be purchased from the receptionist that sits towards the left side of the Battle Tree lobby. Additionally, capture an Alolan Meowth and use it to collect items after a battle ends to get Rare Candy. The rate of acquiring Rare Candy greatly increases after an Alolan Meowth reaches Level 51.

 **Ultra Wormhole Pokemon**

The following is a list of which Pokemon appear in all Wormhole types, including the rarity for White Wormhole Ultra Beasts.

 **White Wormhole**

 _Common_

Buzzwole (Ultra Sun only)Pheromosa (Ultra Moon only)Nihilego

 _Uncommon_

Kartana (Ultra Sun only)Celesteela (Ultra Moon only)Xurkitree

 _Rare_

Guzzlord

 **Blue Wormhole**

 _Common_

BarbaracleFloatzelLombreQuagsireStunfisk

 _Legendary_

Latios (Ultra Sun only)Kyogra (Ultra Sun only)Lugia (Ultra Moon only)Latias (Ultra Moon only)AzelfUxieMespritKyurem (Reshiram and Zekrom required)Suicune (Entei and Rakou required)

 **Green Wormhole**

 _Common_

AudinoDrapionGrumpigHelioliskNuzleaf

 _Legendary_

Dialga (Ultra Sun only)Raikou (Ultra Sun only)Xerneas (Ultra Sun only)Reshiram (Ultra Sun only)Zekrom (Ultra Moon only)Entei (Ultra Moon only)CobalionVirizionTerrakionMewtwo

 **Yellow Wormhole**

 _Common_

AbomasnowCrustleHippowdonMagcargoMedicham

 _Legendary_

Groudon (Ultra Sun only)Heatran (Ultra Sun only)Palkia (Ultra Moon only)Regigigas (Ultra Moon only)RegiceRegisteelRegirockGiratina (Palkia and Dialga required)

 **Red Wormhole**

 _Common_

AltariaSwannaSwellowSigilyphYanmega

 _Legendary_

Ho-Oh (Ultra Sun only)Tornadus (Ultra Sun only)Yveltal (Ultra Moon only)Thundurus (Ultra Moon only)MoltresZapdosArticunoCresseliaRayquaza (Kyogre and Groudon required)Landorus (Thundurus and Tornadus required)

 **All move tutors**

Go to the indicated location to find the listed important move tutor:

Battle Tree Tutor: It is located at Battle Tree on Poni Island. The Battle Tree Tutor teaches your Pokemon moves in exchange for Battle Points. Beach Points can also be used here.

Beach Tutors: It is located at Big Wave Beach, Heahea City Beach, and Ula'ula Beach. The Beach Tutors give you moves in exchange for Beach Points. Beach Points is the currency you earn for playing the Mantine Surf mini-game. This is very similar to the Battle Tree Tutor.

Move Deleter: It is located at the PokeCenter (right side, old man near the mart) in Hau'oli City. The Move Deleter allows you to delete (remove) moves from a Pokemon.

Move Reminder: It is located at the PokeCenter (right side, in a green dress) on Mount Lanakila. The Move Reminder allows you to re-learn moves your Pokemon have passed up while leveling, or moves they possessed when they were first hatched or caught.

Go to the indicated location to find the listed individual move tutor:

 _Hau'oli City Mall_

Grass/Fire/Water Pledge: Talk to the NPC on the right, in the blue shop in Hau'oli City Mall. This move can be learned by Starter Pokemon of the matching type from all regions and gens.

Frenzy Blast/Blast Burn/Hydro Cannon: Talk to the NPC on the left, in the blue shop in Hau'oli City Mall. The move is only available to fully evolved starter Pokemon of the same type. It is also available to eligible Pokemon from all regions and gens.

 _Hano Grand Resort_

Secret Sword and Relic Song: Talk to the old man in the lobby of Hano Grand Resort to learn these two moves for Keldeo/Meleoetta. These moves will transform to Resolute/Pirouette forms in battle.

Volt Tackle: Talk to the lounging Pikachu with its butler in front of Hano Grand Resort. Get rid of the reporters for the Pikachu to give you Volt Tackle.

 _Seafolk Village_

Dragon Ascent: Talk to the man in the red shirt in the Seafolk Village PokeCenter to learn this move. Only Rayquaza can use it, and it is required to enter Rayquaza's Mega Evolution.

Draco Meteor: It can be learned in the Seafolk Village PokeCenter. Talk to the Ace Trainer near the cafe. Any dragon-type can learn this, including Pokemon that can transform into dragon-type with memories or other items. This move is the most powerful dragon-type ability.

 **Battle Tree**

Defeat the Elite Four and complete the Ultra Beast side quest in Poni Grove to unlock access to the north coast of Poni Island. Get through the Poni Gauntlet to find the Battle Tree, which is an area that allows you to challenge various trainers under different rule settings.

 **Super Battle Tree formats**

When first entering the Battle Tree, you can only access three battle formats: Single, Double, and Multi Battle. You can unlock Super versions of each format by defeating a Battle Legend, which requires getting 20 wins in a row in each format. Super Battles limit high level Pokemon, ban legendaries, and have other special rules. Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding Battle Tree format:

Super Double Battle: Defeat the Battle Legend in Double Multi Battle: Defeat the Battle Legend in Multi Single Battle: Defeat the Battle Legend in Single Battle.

 **Battle Tree unlockables**

Successfully complete the indicated task in the Battle Tree to unlock the corresponding item from either Red or the receptionist (both are standing at the entrance):

Blastoisinite: Defeat Red in Single X: Defeat Red in Single Y: Defeat Red in Single Milk: Get 5 consecutive Up: Get 10 consecutive Candy: Get 20 consecutive : Defeat Red in Single Battle.

 **Lillie in Multi Battle**

Defeat Team Rainbow Rocket, then travel back to the Pokemon Research Lab. Lillie will thank you for your help and ask to be your partner at the Battle Tree. When you select Multi Battle, she will be one of the optional trainers.

 **Battle style poses**

Before starting a battle, you can display your battle pose, and each style has a different PokeBall throwing animation. You can change to any battle style you have unlocked by talking to an old man in the Outer Cape, located at the north of Malie City. Successfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding battle style pose:

Elegant Style: Talk to the old man at the Malie City Outer Style: Defeat Lana in a battle in Konikoni Style: Reach "Master" rank in the Battle -Handed Style: Defeat Ilima in a battle in Hau'oli Style: Defeat Giovanni in Style: Get 50 consecutive wins or higher in the Battle Style: Defeat Kiawe in a battle near the Thrifty Megamart in Paniola Town in _Pokemon Ultra Sun_ , or defeat Mallow in a battle in Lush Jungle in _Pokemon Ultra Moon_.Smug Style: Defeat Gladion on Mount Lanakila before the Elite Four.

 **Poke Finder upgrades**

There are five versions of the Poke Finder. The first four gradually upgrade the zoom functionality, and the last one allows you to get the attention of nearby Pokemon. Get the indicated number of likes on your uploaded photos to unlock the corresponding Poke Finder version:

Poke Finder Version 1: Take a photo in the Hau'oli City Shopping Finder Version 2: Get a total of 1,500 Finder Version 3: Get a total of 10,000 Finder Version 4: Get a total of 100,000 Finder Version 5: Get a total of of 1,500,000 likes.

 **Recommended starting Pokemon**

Popplio is good for the main storyline, but it can also do goof against late-game enemies due to good type matchup. However, it is recommended to use Rowlet as a starting Pokemon. Rowlet can take a lot of damage due to its high HP. It gets Ghost Typing when it turns into Decidueye. It can cause neutral damage to Ampharos and Tropius. It can also cause very effective damage to Tyranitar. You can also use Litten if you turn it into Incineroar and it gains Dark Typing. Doing this will make it neutral against Volcarona. It can also deal neutral damage to Zoroark, Apmharos, and Manectric. Do not expect it to do much when facing Houndoon, as it shares the same type. It is also type advantageous to Tropius.

 **Alternate Ultra Warp Ride controls**

When first using the Ultra Warp Ride, you must use the 3DS's gyroscope to move around. You can change the controls by going to the Game Freak office in Heahea City. The technician in the corner will ask if you prefer the gyroscope or circle pad. The Ultra Warp Ride controls will change depending on your answer.

 **Date with Nurse Joy**

To have a little date with Nurse Joy, go to the Malie City Pokemon Center and talk with the Barista in the corner of the building. Sometimes talking with the Barista about virtues of relaxation will trigger an event where Nurse Joy will listen to the conversation and want to take a break too. She will come over and join you at the coffee counter for a drink and a brief conversation. She will tell you a bit about her life and job.


End file.
